cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Aran'gar
"Honestly, being a pilot is nowhere near as glamorous as the vids make it out to be. While flying is fun, most of one's time is taken up with paperwork or autopiloting. Unless one is approaching a planet or a mass relay, space can be rather boring and empty. That said, this one would never give up the trade. The interplay of forces as one enters a planet's gravitational field, the sheer thrill of using the Enkindlers' own relays to jump across the galaxy... This one finds it all so exhilarating”. A hanar, which prefers to use a gender-neutral pronoun. On the boards, it posted under the name RequiemVortex, having fallen in love with the place when it holidayed on Belan. Aran'gar (full face name Aran'garonindo) was born on Kahje, its family living near one of the poles, distant from any Enkindler relics or the large cities. Its father is Bo'rsinot, its mother is Nelanindya, and it has three siblings (Bical, Ristanya, Je'Hir). Aran'gar graduated from Enkindler's Grace University (Equatorial Kahjean campus), majoring in astrophysics and material engineering. Upon graduation, it enlisted as a Pilot Cadet with the Illuminated Primacy's interstellar fleet. After completing Basic Officer training, Aran'gar was promoted to the rank of Junior Helmsone, and served for the minimum three Kahjean years as the pilot of the corvette Foundering Breaker. It saw brief action in anti-piracy operations, with one confirmed kill. Later life Stranded on Omega when its vessel, the frigate-class freighter Wisdom of the Enkindlers, was stolen by pirates, Aran'gar was left with a few credits, a small pistol, and a standard levitation pack. In later civilian life, Aran'gar became a moderately successful businessman. While a small-time trader itself, it made most of its income as a courier, transporting other merchants' cargo across Citadel and Terminus space. In particular, Aran’gar moved between the Citadel and Omega. The Citadel it recognized as the Enkindlers' most sacred creation, while Omega it thought a perverted mockery of such. Yet it couldn't help but like Omega regardless, acknowledging that many of the station's inhabitants were ordinary, hard-working people. Aran'gar generated enough income over this period to buy several different ships, trading up from a small batarian corvette to a decommissioned turian craft, and eventually to a large hanar tradeship. Personality Like most hanar, Aran’gar is polite and deferential to a fault. It keeps in regular contact with its family and friends on Kahje, and (again like most hanar) worships the Enkindlers. Having travelled throughout the galaxy, Aran'gar still displays a great curiosity about alien cultures and customs. It also expressed an interest in xenobotany. It spent the most time on Primacy worlds and some of the principal alien colonies (The permits for the homeworlds were just too expensive). It has fond memories of Ara'Kesh, one of the smaller salarian colonies, which had plenty of water and the most delicious shellfish Aran'gar ever found outside the Primacy. Aran'gar is markedly friendly and out-going, for a hanar, and uses a much less formal dialect of Primacy Standard than is common. This less honorific form makes frequent use of “you” instead of “the other”; it’s been speculated that Aran’gar’s time on Omega may have had something to do with its adoption of this form. Threads Whitefang's Day Out: Aran'gar has an unfortunate run in with "the bestest varren". Plans are laid: Dawn, Korwun Gorik and Zerak let Aran'gar and Nifty Cal in on their slave liberation plan. Now, about that beer I owed you...: After they help Cal decorate his friend's girlfriend's place, the plumber treats Aran'gar and Gorik to a drink. Liberation: Aran'gar acts as the getaway pilot for the slave liberation team, and pulls off some fancy flying toward the end. Everything works out for the best, and it gets rewarded with a healthy dollop of credits from Dawn's associate Jim (Via PM). In which this one asks for some advice, and Looking for a mechanic: Aran'gar goes through the laborious process of searching out a new ship on Omega, and once it finds one, tries to persuade CDN's techies to help it make sure that it will work. Morok-bal!: Aran'gar gets caught up in every batarian's favourite time of year, and sorts out a deal with Sicaria Perihelion - If she can get it a good deal with her clan's mechanics, it will take her and Martello back to the Citadel. New ship!: Thanks to Sica's contacts, Aran'gar shows off the Lantern to the board, and prepares to head back to civilisation. One way ticket to hell (And back): Aran'gar and Marty panic after Sica is hit by a rocket on her last mercenary job, and race back to the Citadel to get her the best treatment in the galaxy. Incidentally, Aran'gar accidentally and unknowingly becomes a smuggler. Where everybody knows the others' face name: Haseriuldir and Aran'gar meet face to face in one of Zakera's Hanar bath-houses before it returns to Omega. Commencement of glorious holo-disc signing event: Aran'gar returns to Omega, and promptly escapes from a celebrity-inspired gang war. To the Citadel!: Having secured a new cargo, Aran'gar negotiates Enigma's passage back to the Citadel. First Cresting Bloom Most Wonderful Time of The Year: Who wants passage to Kahje for Nyahir? Enkindlers Rest Ye, Merry Hanar: The Lantern and its passengers prepare to depart. It Is The Season: Aran'gar, Haseriuldir, Stezenyn and Aeseri have just gotten back from Kahje. Reaper War Checking In: Aran'gar reports in late in the war, from the siege of Kahje. Category:Characters Category:Hanar Category:Defunct Characters